


Au bout de mes rêves

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [572]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, French National Team, M/M, Shitty songs, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Olivier en a marre de cette foutue chanson.
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Antoine Griezmann
Series: FootballShot [572]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Au bout de mes rêves

Au bout de mes rêves

  
Olivier n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut facilement énerver, il a appris la patience avec les années, chaque remarque ne peut que le booster, alors peu importe ce qui pourra se passer à l'avenir, il est sûr qu'il ne le laissera rien se montrer sur son visage. Peu importe le nombre de comparaison avec Benzema, Olivier est sûr qu'il mérite sa place en équipe de France, ce n'est pas grave s'il ne marque pas de triplé à chaque match, tant qu'il est présent, qu'il continue d'aider l'équipe, ce sera suffisant pour lui. Mais il doit avouer que peu importe son self contrôle, Olivier a beaucoup de mal à ne pas tiquer quand il entend les autres, et surtout Antoine, chanter cette putain de chanson encore et encore, quand ils sont de retour ur à l'hôtel et qu'il vient de marquer, ou non. Ils le font aussi quand il a fait une bonne séance d'entraînement. Ce qui contribue au fait qu'il commence de plus en plus à en avoir ras le bol.

  
''Giroud au bout de mes rêves, où le mondial s'achève, tout au bout de mes rêves.''

  
Olivier ne pensait pas un jour avoir une chanson, encore moins pour que ce soit aussi... Intrusif dans la mémoire. Il ne sait toujours pas s'il doit adorer ou détester Antoine, comment peut-il autant pousser la chansonnette alors qu'il comprendre que cette situation est délicate ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais eu le droit à son lot de remarques ?! Olivier ne comprend pas pourquoi Antoine n'a aucun remords à lui faire subir ça, il devrait savoir que c'est hautement humiliant et désagréable. Le succès commence vraiment à lui monter à la tête, ce n'est pas possible autrement...

  
''Pourquoi tu continues avec cette putain de chanson ?''

''Parce que c'est marrant. Les autres l'adorent.''

''Mais moi je déteste, alors tu vas arrêter, d'accord ? Je ne chante pas de chansons à ton nom pour me foutre de toi à ce que je sache !''

''Eh bien, peut-être que je voudrais bien t'entendre chanter mon nom à l'avenir, mon Gigi, mon Rourou...'' Olivier a envie de mourir.

  
Fin


End file.
